1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for pairing wireless communication devices and an apparatus for the same; and, more particularly, to a method for pairing wireless communication devices through a simple process by selecting a wireless communication device desired by a user by receiving beacons of the wireless communication devices connected to IEEE 802.15.4 wireless communication network and setting pairing with a wireless communication device corresponding to a beacon with the greatest LQI (Link Quality Index) among the received beacons by a pairing request device needing pairing, and an apparatus for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a technology using low-cost and low-power wireless device or wireless link is arousing much interest in development of a technology field related to wireless communication, a variety of technologies related to the wireless communication have been developed and implemented.
Unlike wire communication, as the use of the wireless communication is increasing, a case occurs to use a new wireless communication device after connecting it to communication network. In addition, a case occurs where the new wireless communication device temporarily needs connection. In this case, connection between wireless devices is tried through pairing.
Since as a representative example of near field communication, Bluetooth, which is a wireless communication type based on a near-field radio technology, operates in an ISM (Industrial, Scientific, Medical) frequency band of approximately 2.4 GHz and transmits voice and data from a distance of a 10 m radius at the maximum speed of 1 Mbps, and power consumption of a Bluetooth module is very low, the Bluetooth is a technology of which application is expected to increase rapidly in the future.
Hereinafter, a connection process between conventional Bluetooth mobile communication terminals will be described with reference to FIG. 1. An inquiry packet is broadcasted in order to search peripheral Bluetooth devices by a mobile communication terminal needing Bluetooth-connection to another mobile communication terminal at step S12, wherein the peripheral Bluetooth device receiving the inquiry packet transmits an FHS (Frequency Hopping Selection) packet in response to this. The FHS packet includes three parts of an access code, a header and a payload, wherein total 48 bits of an LAP (Lower Address Part, 24 bits), a UAP (Upper Address Part, 8 bits) and an NAP (Non-Significant Address Part, 16 bits) of the pay load determine addresses of Bluetooth devices as eigenvalues assigned to all the Bluetooth devices. Therefore, address information of the Bluetooth device can be acquired from the payload of the transmitted packet at step S13.
Thereafter, after collecting remote names of the Bluetooth devices through remote name request for the peripheral Bluetooth devices searched through the inquiry at step S14, if the searched address information and remote names of the Bluetooth devices are displayed on a user's mobile communication terminal at step S15, a user selects the desired mobile communication terminal needing connection from a list at step S16 and transmits a paging packet and the corresponding mobile communication terminal transmits a paging response packet in order to implement pairing between the two Bluetooth mobile communication terminals at step S17.
However, since the address information of the Bluetooth devices consists of HEX codes, it is difficult for the user to distinguish the codes and although the remote names of the Bluetooth devices are collected through the remote name request, since the names of the Bluetooth devices can be changed in default values according to user's selection, if several Bluetooth devices are searched through the above steps, it is difficult for the user to perform a pairing step by selecting the desired mobile communication terminal. And even though the communication terminal needing the connection can be selected from the searched Bluetooth devices, for this, the user should wait for a long time after selecting the search in order to set up the connection, which causes inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, a need is increasing to provide a method for pairing wireless communication devices and an apparatus for the same capable of pairing the wireless communication devices needing the pairing by the wireless communication device through a simple operational command and reducing search and selection times required for this without distinguishing addresses of the wireless communication devices by the user.
Further, it is difficult to apply the Bluetooth pairing method to other wireless communication using the same band of 2.4 GHz in the same manner and also in the method for pairing the IEEE 802.15.4 wireless communication devices such as a ZigBee of which an application is increasing recently, a need is increasing to solve the problem of the Bluetooth pairing method and provide a unique pairing method of the wireless communication